Existing communications devices may be classified, according to supported bands and concurrent manners of different bands, into the following types: single band single concurrent (SBSC) device, dual band single concurrent (DBSC) device, and dual band dual concurrent (DBDC) device. The SBSC device integrates with one set of Media Access Control (MAC) layer/physical (PHY) layer/radio frequency (RF), where the RF has only one set of radio frequency channel, which may work at only one band, which generally is a 2.4 gigahertz (GHz) band. The DBSC device integrates with one set of MAC/PHY/RF, where the RF has two sets of radio frequency channels, one set of radio frequency channel supports 2.4 GHz, and the other set of radio frequency channel supports 5 GHz. A DBSC device may be switched to either the band of 2.4 GHz or the band of 5 GHz, and cannot work at the two bands at the same time. A DBDC device integrates with two sets of MAC/PHY/RF, where the RF has two sets of radio frequency channels, which work at 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz respectively, and may work at the 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz bands simultaneously. However, the DBDC has relatively high cost. Therefore, in the prior art, dynamic switching between 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz is usually performed by means of DBSC, to achieve the effect of time division multiplexing (TDM) communication at the two bands, and this manner may be referred to as dual band adaptive concurrent (DBAC).
Although a communications device is switched between the 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz bands by means of the DBAC, so that the communications device satisfies a requirement that communication is performed at the two 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz bands at the same time, in the prior art, a timeslot allocation manner used when the communications device controls switching between the two bands is mainly: allocating fixed timeslots to the two 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz bands. However, in actual communication, it usually occurs that for the two 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz bands, there are many services at one band, and few services at the other band. For example, there are many to-be-processed packets at 2.4 GHz, and few to-be-processed packets at 5 GHz. The packets at 2.4 GHz need to be executed according to a sequence of a software queue, and there are many packets in the queue, but the timeslot of 2.4 GHz is fixed, and when it is time to switch to 5 GHz, there may be many packets not processed yet, and these packets need to wait for the next period, which prolongs a packet waiting time. However, a real-time service (such as a video service or a voice service) is a service sensitive to a delay, and a longer delay may cause a decrease in quality of service (QoS).